


Girl Time

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing in a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

“You don’t know how supportive I am of your open relationship with Stark.”

Maria reclined in huge lavish bathtub, bubbles climbing her chest. Pepper sat between her legs, her head on Maria’s shoulder. Two glasses of white wine rested on the ledge, and vanilla scented candles lit the room. Maria had never had this kind of bath before. She was usually forced to take three minute showers before bed, too tired to devote any kind of attention to herself. Pepper understood. “You have to make time. I’ll help.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Pepper picked up one of the glasses and lifted it to Maria’s mouth, tilting it carefully so that Maria could sip.

Maria inhaled deeply. “It smells so nice in here. Don’t let me fall asleep. I still want to do the other thing.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Pepper turned around so she could straddle Maria and kiss her. Maria moaned sleepily.

Don’t do that,” Pepper pouted. “I’m trying to keep you awake.”

“Keep trying,” Maria said, putting her hand to the back of Pepper’s head, encouraging her to continue. They kissed deeply, Maria’s hands beginning to wander. Pepper pulled back long enough to move the glasses out of the way. Maria was too sleepy to wait until after the bath. Better enjoy themselves now.


End file.
